Nights With Naruto
by Katieskittles
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were roommates in most missions. Oh, the horror. I will just say that so there are no spoilers in my fanfic.
1. First Night

**This happened in the Land of Waves when Naruto and Sasuke shared a room while staying there and the first night ever together.**

It was just after dinner that Sasuke decided to first hit the hay much to Sakura's dismay, hoping she can spend some time with her crush, "What about desert Sasuke Kun?" she was hoping he would still stay for that. After all, it would be rude to refuse the homemade ice cream that Inari's mother made with love.

"I don't like sweets," the raven-haired boy replied, Sakura in defeat looks down at the table.

"Hey, grumpy?" Naruto's voice called out to his teammate and rival. Sasuke annoyed looked over at the blonde, "you better not snore up a storm tonight."

Sasuke turns his head away, "Hn, as if, loser." Naruto snapped at that comment. "The one who would be snoring is probably you."

"As if grumpy," Naruto sparked back. Kakashi looked at them both, embarrassed at this scene playing out in front of their client. Sasuke turned to the bedroom as Naruto was still fuming, 'I will make him regret insulting me,' he smiled a playful grin the same grin he had when planning pranks.

Naruto was still fuming about Sasuke as he walked over to the guest bathroom 'How dare he calls me a loser,' he will not let his teammate get away with that this time. He brushed his teeth and was washing up from the training they did while Kakashi was healing with his fight with Zabuza Naruto was heading to the bedroom when Inari met up with him in the hallway, "Should little kids be in bed at this time?" he pondered.

Inari turned his back, "You should go back where you came from," he ran back over to his room. Naruto walked over to his own bedroom where he was currently staying in, 'Jeez what is his problem?' the blonde wondered while opening the bedroom door. It was dark in here, 'He could have at least kept the light on or something for me.' He tried not to trip on anything as he made his way over to his own mattress, 'Is he really asleep?' he wondered as he sat on the edge. Looking over at the bundle under his cover in the dark, the moon shone through, so he was able to see the outline of his teammate. Naruto widely grinned, 'Time to put my plan to work.'

He first went over to his backpack to get his night clothes out, quickly undressing and in return putting on his nightshirt and pants. Naruto grins, going underneath his cover, stretching his arms for the coziness it was sending him underneath, feeling comfortable and warm. "Bang!" Naruto shouts across the room, making it echo upstairs and around the whole house, not to mention the walls were thin and floor upstairs did not block the noise, waking everyone upstairs, wondering what was going on.

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack, sitting up with his arms, stretched out in front of him, "What the hell?" he looked at the blonde, as Naruto grins back at him, "what the hell is your problem!" he shouts back at him, angerly, and annoyed. Naruto was about to speak, happy to see the silent, cool comrade feeling shaken up and confused. Not to mention he was woken up from sleep he desperately needed after a hard day of training.

"This was payback for calling me a loser earlier," Naruto evilly grinned back, starting to laugh. Upstairs there was some stirring. Both Naruto and Sasuke listened as the footsteps started going down the wooden stairs. Naruto stopped laughing, as he heard someone in the kitchen, hearing something being lifted from a cupboard.

"I have a bridge to build tomorrow little runt!" came the voice of Tazuna from upstairs.

Naruto, however, was more occupied with two angry females coming his way, he gulped. The door to their bedroom opened and, in its wake, stood both Tsunami the daughter of Tazuna and Sakura. Both holding a frying in each of their hands. This made Naruto even more nervous. Sasuke just wanted to go back to sleep, 'What a pain,' he thought. as he watched the two females in the house wanting to strangle Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sakura said quietly, which is not a good sign when she is like that. When she is in this type of mood it is best to run, "how dare you wake me up from my beauty sleep!" she shouts as she got closer to Naruto's bed, "shall we team up?" she wondered to Tsunami.

Tsunami felt the same as Sakura wanting to beat the poor blonde till tomorrow, "Lets," she said with an evil smile.

Naruto shrank back, "Wait...a minute Sakura," she nearly hit him in the head with the frying pan. Naruto quickly sneaks under her and ran out of the room and out of the house.

The poor blonde ran down the street as one angry woman and a ninja girl were chasing him.

"Naruto, you come back here!" Sakura yells at him, as Naruto tried to escape from them, not wanting to be hit by a frying pan let alone two fry pans.

Kakashi sighed in his bed, 'I am going to hear about this later.'

While downstairs Sasuke drifted to sleep, "Serves you right, loser.'


	2. Second Night

Next door from Tazuna's place was a bathhouse. The day was spent most of the time training and then relaxing in the big tub. They both nearly almost kissed once again by accident of course. It happened when they were learning to climb trees with their feet. While Sasuke was resting underneath his tree, to keep his chakra from draining. The chakra must only be focused between the mind and feet. Sasuke had his eyes closed, keeping his mind focused.

Naruto, however, had other plans, he grinned at the fallen comrade. 'Lazy as ever, isn't he?' he went over to his teammate, quietly to not wake him. He sat a few inches away from Sasuke's crossed legs. He looked over at his face, studying his feature, 'Seriously what do the girls see in him?' he wondered, "he is nothing special.' he never even seen this stock up loser smile. Slowly his hand went over to his right cheek, giving it a small squeeze. This surprised the blonde, usually, Sasuke was a light napper, 'Could be pretending to be asleep then?' if that was the case, he will play with his teammate's face all day. This was more amusing than training. And Sakura was not here to stop him this time. Naruto grinned. 'Let's see what I can do first,' he pinches both cheeks forcing the comrade to show a smile. This had the blonde shocked at that, 'Well if you showed your face like that in front of your fans it will not go well,' he stopped, checking for Sakura anymore. Remembering that she was with the bridge builder.

Naruto turned back to his face, he looked over at his face, 'He, he,' maybe he should mess with his hair a bit, 'Perhaps looking he just got out of bed?' he put his hands on his head. And was about to put his plan into overdrive when Sasuke's leg shifted underneath Naruto causing to lose his balance. Finding his lips locked with the Teme once more.

Sasuke was clearly awake now. Quickly pushing Naruto away. Spitting his saliva on the grass, "Damn its Naruto!" he shouts. Naruto was to stunt to speak and without another word, he ran away. Hopping from sight. Sasuke wiped his mouth, 'That idiot...' this was the third time it happened between them, 'being to close. No wonder why it happened again..."

It was awkward in the bathhouse after that. While both the blonde and Sasuke were soaking in the hot water. They both were thinking about the kiss. How can it happen again and once again they never talk about it? Probably better that way. To keep it from spreading to their heads and other parts of the body. Including their hearts.

Back in their guest room, both stayed awake. Naruto was looking up at the dark ceiling while the other one in the room is facing the wall. Both lost in their own thoughts. Naruto dreaming about becoming Hokage while Sasuke was thinking about the kiss. This had the Uchiha more confused since when did he like anybody for that matter? In a romantic way?

Kakashi Sensei gave him a tiny lecture on certain guys stuff, no matter how awkward it was for the both. When his Sensei asked him if he ever had his first kiss. That was the most awkward moment yet. 'How can I tell anyone?' he thought. "Hey..." came from his voice. /span/p

"What you want now?" the jinchuriki wondered, having his own thoughts interrupted. He was picturing Sakura cheering for him after he reached his dream. Giving him a kiss, 'What bad timing.'

"Has Kakashi Sensei ever... lectured you on you know?"/span/p

Naruto turned around, 'How unexpected of him to ask that.' of course Naruto never had anyone talk to him about that, not even with Iruka Sensei or Third Hokage. So, no wonder when Sasuke asked him that he had no idea what he really meant. He thought it was about something totally different, "Well yeah. He lectures me about that every day," Sasuke sits up in the dark, "you are talking about him lecturing me on how I have an unhealthy obsession with ramen right?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched, 'Is he pretending to play dumb with me?' he flopped back on his mattress, "Never mind, let's just go to sleep. Night."

The blonde went back on dreaming about Sakura-chan, "Goodnight Teme."


End file.
